Jack or Jill
by DivineValley27
Summary: In order to save the Harvest Goddess and the Sprites drastic actions had to be taken in order to motivate a lazy farmer to finally work. Jill/Marlin future Jack/Marlin
1. Motivation

_Hey guys! This is my first ever Harvest Moon fanfiction despte being a fan since grammer school. So hope you all enjoy this strange idea! Reviews and opinions are always welcome!_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Get up you lazy ass!" yelled the Witch Princess stomping her foot trying to wake up a young man from his slumber. It was her job to convince the kid to get his act together so he can save the Harvest Goddess but the first challenge was getting him out of bed.<p>

"Shut up." was the sleepy reply of the boy as he turned over in his sleep trying to ignore her.

Anger spiked up in the witch she stomped again taking her broom and hitting him over the head with it "HEY BUDDY! YOU GOTTA GET UP AND START SAVING THOSE SPRITES!" she screamed whacking him with it over and over till finally he fell out of bed onto the floor.

He glared up at her gently cradling his now throbbing head "What are you crazy lady?" he shouted back bewildered as to why some weirdo lady was trying to get him to work. He crawled back into his bed pulled the over his head trying to block her out.

"I don't know why you are here lady but I'm going back to bed." he said his voice muffled and in minutes he was back in dreamland.

The witch stared at the bed not knowing what to say she shook her head and sighed crossing her arms annoyed. This kid really had no motivation at all did he? He was living in this town for almost a year now and has yet to even touch the farmland and that was the reason why that stupid Goddess was in this mess, she herself was too lazy to truly motivate the boy.

Now what could motivate him she pondered trying to think when a evil smile spread across her face. Rolling up her sleeves she began to chant softly waving her hand over the bed making the resting body glow a faint pink color for a few moments before fading away.

With the smile still on her face she put her broom over her shoulder and strolled out of the house humming happily.

She had given him his motivation

HarvestMoon

The morning rays shine brightly and happily into the bedroom disturbing the soul resident who was slowly coming out of slumber. Groaning disturbed the silence as the sheets and blankets were pushed away.

"Uhh...man my chest feels kinda heavy..uh my voice sounds kinda weird too..." the wannabee farmer mumbled stumbling out of bed heading for the bathroom. Entering the tiny space and raising the seat preparing to start off the day was when a horrid and tragic discovery was made.

Something VERY important was missing!

Fearful rapid patting down of the lower waist started when once more another discovery was made.

Two very soft lumps on the torso.

The final and the most worst discovery was made when the mirror came into view.

"**I'M A GIRL!**"

Meanwhile half way across the valley the Witch Princess started to laugh.


	2. Jill

_Chapter 2 up. Usually I don't update this quick but I guess I really like the story idea. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews and opinions are welcome._

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'M A GIRL!"<strong>

Backing out of the bathroom Jack was in utter and total panic as he/she did another pat down of his now female body again checking for what was missing as well as what was new. This had to be some kind of bad dream! Yeah that was it! A horrible terrible dream caused by some bad food or something!

Desperate to wake up from this dream he pounded his head on the closest wall in hopes of waking up in bed but was gifted with a horrible throbbing pain and a red forehead. His hands flew to his head hissing in pain when he finally felt the long locks of brown hair that cascaded past his shoulders.

Oh Harvest God no! This could not be happening to him! Why him? How does this even happen? As his mind was in a chaotic twister. Thoughts whirled around inside his brain about a 100 miles a second when they all came to a screeching halt.

The crazy lady.

The crazy lady form the night before! She did this! She was the witch thing that was a rumor around here!

Coming the conclusion that the witch can change him back to his true form Jack dashed to his dresser to change yanking it open to stare in dumb shock at what was waiting for him.

His entire wardrobe had changed. All of his clothes were gone and had been replaced by girls clothing. Most of it was bright disgusting colors that made him want to puke. After mulling over this for several minutes he pulled out a orange tee-shirt, jeans and some little green apron thing to put on. Opening a few other drawers he was more disturbed as to what he found.

Frilly looking bras and panties.

Sighing deeply he put on the panties as quick as possible then the jeans but stared at the bra feeling a bit hopeless. How do girls put these on? He tried putting on the way you would put on a shirt but the stupid thing got all twisted. He tried unhooking it but then there was the problem of re-hooking. After fighting with the undergarment in a mighty battle he just threw it on the floor in anger.

"I'm going natural!" he screamed at himself before he finished getting dressed and exiting his house. If the rumors were true then that meant that evil bitch lived near the Villa. Taking a deep breathe he started towards town when he was stopped by none other than Takakura.

"Excuse me miss...but who are you?"

_Crapcrapcarpcrap!_Was all he could think as he turned around towards him stiffly gulping. He pointed at himself playing dumb "Wh-who me?" he said stupidly sweating bullets.

"Yeah you. Who are you? What are you doing on the farm?"

"U-uh." a name! He needed to come up with a name fast before anymore questions were asked! It has to be a good name to! Ok a name. Any girls name will do but not something stupid! "MynamesisJill!" he shouted as fast as possible. _Stupid name Jack! Stupid! _He mentally scolded himself.

"Alright Jill...why are you here?"

Oh crap! What could he say?

"Di-didn't Jack tell you?" he began laughing nervously "He decided to go to the city and think some things over...s-so he asked me to look after the farm...cause we are old high school buddies!"

"Did he say when he was coming back?"

No way! He was buying this crap? This guy could not be serious can he? How would anyone...wait why question it? Just go with it!

"Nope sorry! Well I gotta go...buy some farmer stuff and things." he started to back away "Jack told me everything so no need to explain...sooo see yeah!" with that he darted off the farm towards the villa as fast as possible hoping no one saw him.

HarvestMoon

The Witch Princess was happily making a mix of some weird gooey stuff when he heard a loud banging on the door to her tiny little home. She ignored going on with her work throwing in some mushrooms into the pot when she heard the door get slammed open. Glancing at the entrance from her ladder she smirked.

"Going natural huh? People are going to think your kinda loose."

Jack growled kicking the door shut while he marched over towards her with a red face. You could almost see smoke rising out of him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" he screamed his now female voice could of break glass if he had yelled any louder. The witch rolled her at him while she began to stir the mix giggling a bit.

"I gave you motivation Jack...or Jill, whatever your calling yourself now."

The farmer clenched his now tiny fists and with all the might his new tiny body allowed he kicked the ladder the witch was standing making her fall backward into a giant pile of books.

"CHANGE ME BACK!" it was a demand and not a question. The witch got up her face contorted into anger her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Jilly but the spell will only break when you save the Goddess!"

"WHAT?" Jack screamed again his eyes wide in horror "N-No! You gotta fix me! I-I can't be a girl!"

"Again sooorry." she said in a sarcastic voice waving her hands in the air "You have to deal with it. So now get out." with that a unseen force opened the door throwing him out of the house.

Landing o the gravel Jack jumped up and tried to get back inside banging on the metal door like a maniac.

"YOU WONT WIN YOU SHE-BEAST!" he shouted giving it a few more good bangs before hiding when he heard Sebastion's voice. When the butler left Jack went back into the town feeling like a kicked dog.

He guessed that he would have to be a real farmer now...as a girl...

* * *

><p><em>Just a side note Jack aka Jill will be written as male such as in the story "He" shouted or "He" said. I mean even though the poor guy is a chick now he's not gonna stop thinking himself as a dude.<em>


	3. Weeds, Jerks and Gossip

_Another chap. I'm shocked with myself! Hope I can keep my muse to keep this story alive till the end! Reviews and opinons are welcome as always._

* * *

><p>So when farming the first thing a farmer must do is...uhh...oh fuck what did farmers do? Looking at the ragged and pitiful land covered in weeds, stumps and boulders he guessed the first thing to do was clear it out.<p>

Cracking his knuckles Jack knelt down and with both hands grabbed onto a weed and started to pull with all his girlish body could muster. Nada. The pesty plant remained lodged in the dirt.

"Ok...ok..1,2,3 puuuuuull!" gritting his teeth he tried again and again and again till he fell backward finally able to yank it out. "AH HA! Take that weed!" sitting up he tossed it aside feeling a sense of pride and victory till he looked at the field again. Sighing he moved onto the next.

Several hours later...

The sun was almost set and Jack laid panting on the ground unable to feel any of his fingers yet he was able to get all the weeds! Trying to catch his breath Takakura walked by looking over the field.

"Pretty awesome huh? I got all the weeds in one day!"

"Yes well...Jill you used you hands?"

"Yeah who knew girls could pull weeds right? Uh I mean! I have pulled weeds before but yeah know nothing like this and uh..." he began to stumble over his words when the older man took out a scythe from out of thin air.

"Why didn't you just use your sickle?"

"My what?"

"This your sickle. You use it to cut weeds and plants. It would of only taken you about an hour if you used this."

He handed him the tool before going into his house leaving Jack to stare at it a few moments before throwing it angrily and letting out a annoyed scream. After the screaming fit he dragged his new worn down body inside and right into bed.

HarvestMoon

The next day Jack decided to go into town to introduce "Jill" to the other residents of the valley. It was very strange re-meeting people he has known but at the same time they were strangers. Though he lived here all his life the others were strangers to him and in return Jack was a stranger to them.

The first stop was the inn and as expected Ruby was behind the counter as usual she smiled kindly at him waving "Hello there miss. Have you come for a room?"

"Ah no...I'm Jill. I'm working on Memory Farm. Jack had to go away for certain reasons so I'm here to watch over the place." he explained to her leaning against the counter looking around the lobby. The place had changed quite a bit...how long ago did he last come in for a visit? They chatted a bit longer till he said his goodbyes and left.

After exiting the inn Jack set his sights on the bar when he collided with someone who was running out of the inn making him fall over. "Hey watch it!" he shouted getting up facing the moron who ran him over. Oh no...it just had to be...

"Hey there I'm Rock!" said the annoying blond holding out his hand to shake. The idiot didn't even say sorry. Jack stared at his hand a few moments before taking it and giving it a slow shake.

"Jill."

Rock smiled brightly at him "Yeah I overheard from inside the kitchen someone was taking over for that lazy butt Jack so I just had to meet the guy!"

Feeling his eye twitch he forced a fake smile "Oh really?" he said through clenched teeth wanting to punch his face in. He was a lazy butt? If anyone was a lazy butt it was him! He always was annoyed by Rock since they were children.

"Yeah but your no guy... huh?"

For a moment Jack thought Rock knew who he was till he saw the dumb struck look on his face. It took a few seconds to realize why though. The bastard was staring at his boobs! Snatching his hand back he punched him in the face causing him to yelp in pain.

"YOU PERVERT! IF I EVER CATCH YOU LOOKING AT ME AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" he screamed at the top of his lungs making sure those who were around outside heard him. With that he crossed his arms over his chest feeling strange now and stalked off back to the farm holding his head high. No pervs were gonna look at him like that!

HarvestMoon

It was around 9 pm when Marlin headed over to the Blue Bar after a hard day's work. Taking his regular seat at the counter he ordered his favorite drink and began to unwind. The spring harvest was just starting so his days have been hectic with picking crops and taking care of the ones that were still growing.

"So I heard you got a spitfire of a gal working on that ranch Takakura." Griffen started conversation with the older rancher tonight like he did every night. Marlin usually never paid attention to their talks but what the bartender said had caught his attention.

A sigh left Takakura's lips as he took a swig of his beer resting his forehead in the palm of his hand elbow propped up on the counter. "Yeah. Jack ran off to who knows where and let this girl watch over the farm." told him shaking his head slightly.

Griffen laughed cleaning one of the glasses while Muffy joined in "I hear her yell at Rock. Apparently he was being his usual jerk of a self. I saw her punch him square in the jaw!"

Hearing that Marlin had to hold back a laugh that desperately wanted to be let out. It was about time someone knocked Rock down a peg or two.

"She has a temper but she worked hard on the farm at least. She plans on planting some crops despite the fact it's late in the season."

Muffy looked over at Marlin and giggled "Better watch out Marlin. This girl sounds like trouble, you better not say anything to insult her." she warned him. Rolling his eyes he finished his drink off paid the bill and left. He didn't really care about some new comer wether it was some crazy girl or not.

* * *

><p><em> Thank you Eclipse-Van-Hellsing for your positive comments on my strange mixed up story! I hope there are others who will enjoy it as much as you do! Also thanks for the Rock idea! :D<em>


End file.
